


Perfect To Me

by LadyKayl



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I have no shame, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, not even story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: Imagine having to convince Richard that you think he's perfectTumblr crosspost





	Perfect To Me

##  **Perfect To Me**

**Warnings:- Oh this is just smut….yeah smut XD**

**This is a fiction story, I have nothing against Richard, his beautiful wife or his amazing family. Just like my Jensen x reader stories i am simply using Richard as a character! Much love!**

##  **DO NOT COPY MY WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!**

* * *

You remove your dress from your body, stepping from the fabric gently to save catching the delicate fabric on your heeled shoes; before turning to hang it back in the hotel wardrobe. It had become a tradition whilst you were at conventions, that at least one night you would all go out to dinner.

You could feel his eyes burning into you as you hung the garment up. You were wearing nothing overly special, It was just a simple black lace bra and panty set, but it was ones he loved so much. He always said he loved the way they looked on your body. Plus this evening you may be getting a little more attention because of the stockings and suspenders you had worn with it.

Your span on your heel towards him, excepting to see eyes filled with lust and need. But instead you find golden eyes brimming with tears and sadness. Your stomach drops and your heart rate doubles at the sight

Ever since you and Richard had begun dating everything had been going swimmingly. It had been everything you’d ever wanted and you thought everything he had wanted too….but you now fear you were wrong.

“Hey” you whisper moving towards the bed he was perched on “Hey what wrong?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat, fearing the answer you were about to receive

“Why are you with me?” he asked looking up at you with glazed eyes

“What?” you reply breathlessly, unable to believe what you had just heard

“Why are you with me? Look at you, you’re so fucking beautiful; stunning…and I’m just….” He lazily gestured to himself before leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees and dropping his head in defeat.

“You’re what? Perfect? Because you are to me” he looks up at you doubtfully

“How the fuck am I perfect? Look at me!” he raises his voice slightly but you ignore it.

It wasn’t the first time in your relationship that Richard’s low self-esteem had made itself known; you’d learnt how to help him slowly overcome it. But as with any issue sometimes it’s easy to fall back into hold habits.

“I am looking at you, and all I see before me is the man I love, with all that I am; and to me he is perfect” he rolled his eyes at your statement and you knew you’d have to up your game

“Come on then, tell me what about you isn’t perfect? And I guarantee I will prove you wrong”

Richard eyed you with suspicion, but you merely smiled and nodded for him to try.

“Well to start I’m short!”

“No you’re not, you’re average height. Not everyone in the world is 6ft tall. Plus it’s perfect for me, because to be able to kiss you I still have to do this” you took his hand and led him forward.

You stood directly in front of him and raised yourself onto your toes to firmly plant a sweet kiss on his lips. You closed your eyes, smiled and let out a content sigh

“See perfect” you smiled up at him. “What else you got?”

“I have no teeth” he mumbled looking down at his feet

“Oh baby, yes you do and if you’d look at exhibit A right here” you made a gesture to the love bite on your shoulder “that’s your proof, I’m just lucky I had a dress that could cover it tonight” you winked at him.

He sighed sadly and you knew you were far from done.

“What else? I can do this all night”

“I’m Just…” he raised his arms to his sides and gestured once again to himself.

You tilted your head and looked at the man before you, you smiled slyly when an idea popped into your head.

“Come here” You took his hands and led him towards the full length mirror that hung on the wall and stood him directly in front of it, but far enough back for you to be able to move before him.

“Now you’re going to stand there and you are going to listen to me as I describe all of the things I love about you, all of the things that are prefect; from head to toe. You are not going to move or disagree, you’re just going to listen” You moved to stand in front of him with your back to the mirror

“And I think I’ll start with your toes” you keep your eyes on his as you drop to your knees before him, a small gulp leaves his throat but you pretend not to notice

“I love your feet, because they are always warm. No matter how cold it is they are toasty warm” you run your fingers over his cotton covered toes

“And you never complain when I weave my freezing cold ones into yours” you giggled making him smile slightly.

You ran your hands upwards, over the thin material of his black suit pants. Slowly gliding them over and around his calves and knees, before leaving them to rest on his thighs.

“I love your legs, I love how strong and powerful they are” you dropped your gaze feeling the muscles dance under your hands

“and I love watching the muscles tense and define when you come for me” you look back up as the last words leave your mouth, just in time to see his jaw drop open.

His eyes had darkened slightly forcing you to hold back a slight moan. You continue running your palms up the front of his thighs to come and rest on his hips. You see his jaw clench slightly

“I love that when I run my fingernails over your hips in a certain way it makes you squirm” you pull his black shirt from his pants and run your hands beneath it, over his stomach; scraping you polished fingernails over the hot flesh. You dropped the tone in your voice and continued

“I love that when I’m on my knees like this and I take your thick, hard cock in my mouth that I can reach up and run my hands over your stomach like this. I love feeling you tense beneath me like that” you rose from the floor to stand before him taking in the look on his face.  He was breathing heavily, and his growing need was now straining through the front of his pants.

“And speaking of your thick, hard cock” you move your hand from under his shirt to the bulge in his pants.

“Fuck Y/n” he drops his head back slightly relishing in the feeling of your hand teasing his length.

“Fuck is right, Richie. You have no idea the things this throbbing cock can make me feel. The way it stretches me, the way it fills me so completely. The way you slam it into me, making me writhe and beg for release. I come so fucking hard, that I see stars. Every. Single. Time.” He lifts his head and looks you in the eye, almost gone are the golden colour of his eyes, only to be replaced with lust filled pupils. But you weren’t done yet.

You force your hand away from his pants and moved to unbutton his shirt; you pushed the material from his body, before guiding your hand back to his chest.

“I love your strong your chest is, I love how I can feel how fast I can make your heart beat” you push yourself upwards onto your toes and press your lips into the side of his neck.

“I love your neck and throat” you nip lightly at the skin making him growl beneath your lips

“I love the sounds and moans that come from it in the heat of pleasure. But that’s not all, I love the way that with only a few words from you I can be soaking wet with need

“I love your accent, the way you say my name. Even when we’re on stage when you speak sometime I have to cross my legs to try and easy the pulsating need that comes from my dripping pussy” He turned his head to look and you and moaned

“Fuck Y/n, please” you gasped and gripped your nails into his shoulders

“Yes, see just like that Richie. Fuck baby the things you do to me” you dropped a kiss on the shoulder you had just accidently assaulted.

“I love your lips and how they can leave me breathless” you lean close so that you’re millimetres apart, but pull away leaving his chasing your mouth with his.

“I love your nose, how you run it along my jaw when we make love and God Richie your eyes! You can look at me from across a room and leave me paralyzed under your stare. Whenever I look into your eyes I know I’m safe. I know I’m home” You walked around him slowly watching him now in the mirror

“I love your hair, how it falls out of place and sometimes you get annoyed. I love how you run your finger through it roughly. You do that on stage too….gives me all sorts of naughty thoughts.” You pulled his hair lightly making a gasp push its way through his throat. The look he sent you made you bite your lip in delight.

You take a breath and steady yourself before you continue. You run your hands over his strong, wide shoulders and down his arms

“I love when you effortlessly pick me up making me feel so feminine, I love it when you unknowingly flex your arms and I see your amazing biceps.”

You scratch your nails over his shoulder blades and he almost breaks and moves making you smile.

“I love when you get out of the shower, and walk around with nothing but your towel around your hips; when beads of water drip down your spine” you trial you nails down his back following the imaginary pattern in your head

“And fuck Rich I love your ass, I love that no matter what you wear it looks amazing.” You drop and kiss to the back of his neck before once again whispering into his ear

“I love gripping my finger into it as you slam into me over and over and over” that was the final straw. Richard span quickly and slammed you into the opposite wall, you gasped in delight and he took his chance dove his tongue into your open mouth making you moan at the pure display of dominance.

You felt him undo his pants and push them down along with his underwear leaving him bare against you. He grabbed the back of your thighs and lifted you up effortlessly, without warning he literally rips your panties from your body, groaning when he finds how wet you are.

“Richie, please” you beg and it all he needs to hear. He lines himself at your entrance and gripping your hips tight, he thrust forward burying himself completely inside of you; making you both moan out in pleasure.

“Fuck Y/n you’re so tight”

He began to slam into you hard and fast, his powerful hands kneaded into your ass as he dragged your hips to him making you slide along his hard length.  He groaned in your ear and it was the sexiest sound you’d ever heard.

He pulls you both away from the wall dropping you on to the edge of the bed. Bringing your legs around his waist he begins pounding again, hitting your sweet spot with ever stroke.

“Rich, so close” you scream gripping your nails into his forearms

“Me too” he groans out growling before demanding “let go Y/n, let go” his tone so full of dominance, you could have come from his voice alone.

You clamp around him, pulling you both into an earth shattering orgasm. You did indeed once more see stars; in fact you feared your heart would explode in your chest.

He pulls from you and collapses next to you. You look over at him to see him watching you, as breathless as you were. You smiled and brushed the hair from his face.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he wonders aloud

“You were yourself Richie, and I fell in love with you instantly” you smiled

“I love you, so much. No one’s ever made me feel what you do darling, no one’s ever loved me like that” you stopped him by pulling him into a desperate kiss.

“Doesn’t matter, because I do, I love you so much it hurts”

He pulled you tightly to his chest and sighed happily

“Hey Y/n?”

“hmm?”

“Marry me?”

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my lovelies xx**


End file.
